This invention relates to a display apparatus in which a speaker unit is incorporated, and more particularly to a technique for preventing deterioration of the sound quality caused by reduced thickness configuration of an entire display apparatus.
From among various display apparatus, those display apparatus which have a small depthwise dimension, that is, a small thickness, with respect to the size of the display screen have been and are being placed on the market in recent years such as, for example, a plasma display apparatus (PDP: plasma display panel), an electroluminescent display apparatus (ELD) and a liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD).
Some of display apparatus of the type described include a speaker unit like a television receiver.
Incidentally, it is known that a good sound quality can be obtained if a speaker unit is attached to a speaker cabinet. However, if it is tried to dispose a speaker unit on a display apparatus, then an article having a comparatively great depthwise dimension such as a speaker cabinet is disposed on the display apparatus. Consequently, there is a problem that the speaker unit increases the depthwise dimension although the display portion of the display apparatus has a reduced depthwise dimension.
Therefore, conventionally it is a common countermeasure to provide a speaker unit on a speaker cabinet separate from a thin display unit to form a speaker system separate from the thin display unit and externally connect the speaker system to the thin display unit or attach only a speaker unit to a front panel of a thin display unit.
However, the former countermeasure has a problem in that, since the speaker unit and the display section are separate from each other, it is cumbersome to handle the speaker unit.
Meanwhile, the latter countermeasure has another problem in that, although the entire apparatus can be formed with a small thickness, since no speaker cabinet is involved, a good sound quality cannot be obtained.
Particularly if the area of a back cover of the display unit or the like increases as the screen size increases, then when the speaker unit is driven, small vibrations called chattering are sometimes generated on the back cover.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus which is small in depthwise dimension but can generate sound of a good quality.
In order to attain the object described above, according to the present invention, there is provided a display apparatus including a display panel, a front panel having an opening through which a display face of the display panel is exposed, a back cover attached to the front panel for covering the back of the display panel, at least one speaker unit disposed between the front panel and the back cover, and a partition wall plate for covering the back of the display panel such that a space is formed between the partition wall plate and the back cover, the at least one speaker unit being disposed in the space.
In the display apparatus, the space formed between the partition wall plate and the back cover functions as a space of a speaker cabinet. Therefore, although the apparatus generally has a small depthwise dimension, deterioration of the sound quality can be prevented.
Preferably, the partition wall plate is formed from an electromagnetic shielding material. Since the partition wall plate is formed from an electromagnetic shielding material, electromagnetic waves radiated to the back face side of the display panel can be shielded effectively. Further, since the electromagnetic shielding material is disposed on the inner side of the back cover, there is no necessity to form the back cover itself from a shielding material, and therefore, the degree of freedom in selection of the material for the back cover can be maintained.
Preferably, a plurality of the speaker units are provided, a partition member for dividing the space between the partition wall plate and the back cover into left and right divisional spaces is provided, and the speaker units are disposed individually in the left and right divisional spaces. Where the speaker units are disposed individually in the divisional spaces, sounds outputted individually from the speaker units do not mix with each other. Consequently, the speaker units can be located leftwardly and rightwardly independently of each other, and further improvement of the sound quality can be anticipated.
Preferably, the back cover and the partition wall plate contact with each other at a plurality of locations in addition to outer peripheral edge portions thereof. Where the back cover and the partition wall plate contact with each other at a plurality of locations in this manner, even where the partition wall plate and the back cover have a comparatively large area, vibrations of them can be prevented.
Preferably, a plurality of cross-shaped ribs having a cross-shape as viewed from the front are formed on the inner face of the back cover and contact at ends thereof with the partition wall plate. Where the cross-shaped ribs are used in this manner, they can prevent small vibrations of the partition wall plate and the back plate with certainty while the means for preventing such small vibrations can be formed in a simple configuration by the cross-shaped ribs.
Preferably, a cushioning material is interposed between the cross-shaped ribs and the partition wall plate. Where the cushioning material is used in this manner, the contact between the partition wall plate and the back cover can be established with certainty even if the accuracy in dimension and the accuracy in mounting of them are comparatively rough. Consequently, small vibrations can be prevented with a higher degree of certainty.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts or elements denoted by like reference symbols.